fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Destiny: Survival Games
This is a verse created by Pikachu942 and his fellow online forum companions. Summary Starting out as a tournament inviting only character present in the video game series Smash Brothers known as Ultimate Tournament, a strange figure observed the games from afar and gained a wonderful idea. Bring in beloved characters of fiction from all corners of existence together to compete in a fight to the death, Hunger Games style game. This became known as the Survival Games, which is exactly as stated, beloved and known fictional characters from any work or idea come together and fight to the death to decide a winner. Many characters appear from video game, movie, TV and comic series, and even some original characters who take care of the majority of behind the scenes shenanigans appear as well. It has since gone through a universal reboot and has been rebranded as Fate Games, with a similar but still rather different story in place. Power of this Verse This verse reaches from the lowest of lows to the highest of highs. Weaker character of Below Street Level capacity appear such as Olimar from the Pikmin series or the block from Geometry Dash, but as we look deeper into the characters, more strength is found. Even under the strength equalizing bracelets, certain characters have shown the ability to casually cut mountains in half and survive an explosion capable of decimating half an island. Without the bracelets though is where true power lies. Feats from the source material are considered canon to the verse, so as such competitors unrestricted have shown the power of destroying even entire multiverses in their source material. In the original character territory, characters such as Kirbamus are shown to be able to destroy planets and stars with ease, and after the 8th Survival Games gained the powers of a God and had the strength to entirely destroy the Universe. His assistant, Jett, was roughly stronger enough to casually destroy planets, but with prep time for his time and space manipulating devices has the ability to destroy multiple universes at once. There is also the winner of the 6th Survival Games, Riku Replica, who eventually kills Kirbamus post-God transformation thanks to special enhancements given to him by Kirbamus's rival Meta Knight, who was stated to even rival God Kirbamus without any restrictions holding him back. There is also Billy, who is the literal embodiment of the original timeline and is stated that at his true power, when fully "awakened", to be able to destroy "millions and millions of multiverses". Finally, there are the two girls who seemingly oversee everything known as Fate and Destiny. Destiny is the younger sister and is stated to be the embodiment of the full M-Theory Multiverse of the original timeline, being 11-dimensional, while the older sister Fate is stated to be of infinite dimensions. There is not many speed feats, though Kirbamus has shown to zip trough solar systems in seconds in his original form, and several and keep up or even outright out-speed Kirbamus with ease. There is also a plethora of hax in the series, including reality warping, mind control, soul manipulation, time and space manipulation, regeneration, reincarnation, elemental manipulation and so, so much more. The verse is extraordinarily power overall. Characters Note: This tier list only includes the original or otherwise altered characters, any not original characters with no new feats from the series are not included in this. God Tiers: Fate Destiny Top Tiers: Billy Red Hell Spark Sackboy Jett w/ Prep Riku Replica Kirbamus Meta Knight Pink Castle Crasher High Tiers: Ness's Nightmare Mega Man Altius Freckles The Council Wolf O'Donnell Yellow Alloy Red Alloy Blue Alloy Green Alloy Too many characters to list below this point, notable ones to be added if necessary. Category:Verses Category:Pikachu942's Pages